Mewtwo/The 100 Mega Shock!'s version
It looks and sounds like Mewtwo's ''Super Smash Bros. Melee incarnation, but plays nothing like it. Though its attacks are quite slow, it can get a combo going with its very diverse moveset consisting of both ranged and melee attacks. Its huge file size may turn some heads, however, considering the impact it has on older computers and loading times.'' ) |Image = File:100Mewtwoport.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = The 100 Mega Shock! |Downloadlink = Trinity MUGEN AnotherOrochi's A.I. patch |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 960x720}} Gameplay Mewtwo is a semi-slow six-button character with very strict and thus limited comboability; though it can Chain Combo its Normals, allowing for punches to be cancelled into kicks of the same strength ( > ), it cannot actually combo into any other attack afterwards. Comboing isn't limited to just Chain Comboing, however, as Normals can be cancelled into Specials and Hypers if the previous attack in the combo was not a Normal, so while the combos may be short, the damage output remedies this to an extent. Mewtwo has many mechanics up its proverbial sleeve outside of the aforementioned Chain Comboing that give it a few more options on the battlefield. Though Mewtwo's natural jump height is quite high, it is capable of performing a significantly smaller jump (known internally as a hop), which allows it to use aerial attacks like its rather effective Electro Ball while close to the ground in preparation for a follow-up ground hit. Mewtwo also has access to a Zero Counter, a mechanic from the Street Fighter series that functions as a counter-attack when activated during blockstun, at the cost of 1000 Power. With its varied moveset of both melee and ranged attacks, Mewtwo isn't just limited to one specific play style, especially when considering that its melee attacks do have quite a bit of range to them, allowing it to attack up-close or from afar without feeling too much pressure, though what does hinder this character is not just its finicky comboing options, but also its slow movement speeds and attacks, giving it real trouble against faster characters that prefer to get in close and combo; if put in such a situation, Mewtwo isn't completely helpless, as both High and Low variants of Shadow Ball (especially the / variants) function as effective zoning options, pushing the opponent back and giving Mewtwo room to breathe. Mewtwo does not have a custom A.I., meaning it uses the engine default, though there is a piece of code in Mewtwo's .cmd file that prevents its A.I. from taunting. As it uses the default A.I., Mewtwo will often guard and jump around, rarely attacking purposefully, if at all, thus making Mewtwo an unchallenging opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + during blockstun or during blockstun| Attack does not K.O. Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Horizontal projectile velocity varies with button pressed }} to charge version: , uses 600 Power| | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | }}}} or | Horizontal projectile velocity varies with button pressed }} to charge version: , uses 600 Power| | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | |No charge | |Fully charged}} | }}}} or | Startup time varies with button pressed version: uses 600 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: uses 600 Power| | }} | }}}} or | version: version: version: , version: uses 600 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Mewtwo - 1.10 Update I'm Sure There's Irony Here, Somewhere Trivia *Mewtwo has unused victory quotes against Rotom, Dialga & Palkia, Zoroark, Pokémon Trainer and MissingNo.; the quotes themselves are still present, but they do not show up in-game. *Mewtwo's victory quote against "Iwark" was likely intended to show up against Iwa-ku, though because Iwa-ku's internal name is not Iwark, it does not. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 960x720 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters made by The 100 Mega Shock! Category:Characters made in 2012